Generally, the present disclosure relates to isolation of vibration frequency for Semiconductor tool pedestal/pad and raised floor system. The following description is intended to the reader various aspects of this application. With background information to better understand the various aspect of present disclosure. It should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As semiconductor chips are advancing to smaller nanometer size, the need for isolation of unwanted vibration frequency now takes a central position in fabrication facility design and operation. Low frequency vibration may affect production tools such as lithograph tools and, thereby, lower production yield rate in semiconductor fabrication. Foot traffic over raised floor systems, oscillating pumps, compressors, chillers and AHUs (air handling units) produce low vibration frequencies transmitted though building and clean room floor structure. Contributing to unwanted vibration frequencies, many lines and pipes from pumps, compressors, chiller attach to pedestal under these tools without vibration isolation support mounts. Due to cost and installation time, only critical semiconductor production tools are equipped with vibration controlled and/or active isolation or vibration dampening tool pedestals and pads; most tools relied on it's built in passive vibration isolation systems for vibration control.
Most semiconductor fabrication facilities are routinely remodeled, modified, repurposed multiple times to accommodate new technology due to enormous building cost and prolonged build time. Majority of the Semiconductor facilities are remodeled facilities and are designed for previous equipment and vibration requirements, which were built 5, 10, 15 plus years ago.
New semiconductor tools have larger tool footprint, additional increase MEP lines accessed from below the tooling. To accommodate new semiconductor tools, height of raised floor system for the Process level or area has been increased; which many steel and aluminum members also increased in size and diameter. In many instances, areas, which were not design with “waffle floors”, are raised even higher with elevated floor systems meet cleanroom downdraft air movement specification. As floor or tool pedestal are raised higher, many hollow steel or aluminum member are used keep the weight and cost to minimum.
Many semiconductor production support tools are capable of working and supporting new critical dimension production tools, such as lithography tools with or without modifications. New production tools have tighter vibration frequency requirements, which are equipped with designed specific vibration isolated tool pedestal and pads. However, new critical tools are usually operating in conjunction with older support tools with outdated vibration specifications. In many occasions, older tools only rely on its built-in passive vibration isolation systems, for vibration control. Economically, replacing all support tools with matching vibration specification for new key production tools is not feasible.
Improvement for isolation of vibration frequency transmitted though building structure is needed for better production yield rate. It must be economical, schedule driven and with minimal weight for ease of material handling and installation.
In light of the above, a further need exists for providing a method and system for improved semiconductor processing equipment vibration isolation and reduction.
There is the need for a method and system for eliminating or substantially reducing low frequency vibrations which affect production tools such as lithograph tools by lowering production yield rate in semiconductor fabrication.
There is a further need for a method and system for reducing or preventing the effects of vibration sources, such as foot traffic over raised floor system, pumps, compressors, chillers and AHUs (air handling units) that produce low vibration frequencies transmitted though building and clean room floor structures.
A need exists for a method and system to allow semiconductor production tools having tighter vibration frequency requirements to operate effectively in conjunction with older support tools with outdated vibration specifications.
Finally, a need exists for the ability to avoid the enormous expense of replacing all old support tools with new ones having vibration specification matching new key production tools. That is, there is the need to eliminate or substantially reduce the considerations of vibration and noise control in equipment operation from decisions of how and when to replace older equipment.